The three primary care research networks in Michigan, the Michigan Research Network -- MIRNET, the Primary Care Research Network (PCRNet), and the Upper Peninsula Research Network (UPRNet) -- are preparing to merge into one, comprehensive network to enhance their research potential, to encourage collaboration and to improve the integration of research findings into the practice of primary care medicine in Michigan. This new network will be called the Great Lakes Research Into Practice Network (GRIN). The overall objectives of this project are to: - merge three existing primary care practice based research networks in Michigan; - add new practices throughout Michigan, particularly in Detroit among primary care practices affiliated with Wayne State University serving minorities and underserved populations; - electronically like the practices, testing a novel method of data gathering and dissemination called Infotracker; and - develop an efficient process for working with clinical investigators. The new network will be a program of the Michigan Family Practice Research Consortium (MCFPR), one of three family practice research centers funded by a five year grant from the American Academy of Family Physicians. The major institutional sponsors are the University of Michigan Department of Family Medicine and Michigan State University College of Human Medicine Department of Family Practice. Wayne State University Medical School Department of Family Medicine and the Michigan Academy of Family Physician are major collaborators.